Mysterious Package
Back to 2010 Logs Lifeline Shark Tacticon Crackshot Lifeline is standing next to Metro-X and an usually large crate just inside the clinic, waiting for Shark to arrive. Shark walks in, "So what's going on, I was in the middle of doing some energon mapping." Lifeline looks at Shark. "Thank you for coming, Shark. I'll explain on the way. I need to get this crate of parts to Bundle in Iacon City as fast as possible, and your escort and assistance will help a lot." There are strange inconsistencies in her hasty explanation, but then she transforms to her flatbed mode and emits, "Please load the crate for me." Also odd, the crate is bigger than any she's ever used in the past -- big enough to possibly even hide a smallish mech. Shark nods, "All right." having no issue with a request as it is stated. He heaves it up carefully and sets it on her back, "Didn't know Bundle was even back." he murmurs with a shrug. Moving to open the door for the doc so she can exit. Lifeline moves out of the clinic after Shark loads up the large crate, then pauses outside to give Shark a chance to close the doors before she signals the locking and security mechanisms. Shark shuts the doors behind the doc, "Go on ahead, I'll be right behind you." Cruising onto the streets of Cubicron's main level, Tacticon transforms with a pop up from the ground and lands in a solid crouch before rising to his full height. Head canting to the left and then to the right, he lifts his arms high above his head as if stretching before he begins his trek along the walk... "Sure is good to be Tac," he says to himself, amusement flashing in his optics. Lifeline locks the clinic and starts out. "Hurry, Shark. This shipment is perishable and time sensitive. Bundle is already waiting." She starts on her way to the closest city exit, the weight of the container slowing her already sedate top speed even further. Shark makes sure the doors shut and locked, then runs up behind the doc. "I'll keep on foot. If it's that sensitive best to keep the hands free for weapons." he tells her. As he continues on his way the sight of the familiar Autobot Shark and the Cubicron medic Lifeline draws Tacticon's gaze for a moment, and his persimmon optics begin to track them as he observes the direction in which they are heading. "Hmmm... Interesting," he muses while pausing in his step. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Awareness Stat and fails by 8! The total roll was 19. +Roll: Lifeline rolls against her Awareness Stat and succeeds by 10! The total roll was 5. Lifeline says, "Good. We can NOT be followed, Shark. The perishable contents I have cannot be compromised." The flatbed is quiet for a moment, then mutters a particularly harsh curse. "He's here, Shark, the oily one." Shark never heard the doc curse until just now. He nods, "I'll deal with him." he assures, "Get that to Bundle. Crackshot is waiting outside the city to escort you." Then he turns and readies to face the mercenary should he dare come after the doc. The mech is nothing but protective of those he considers friends. Tacticon continues to watch Lifeline and Shark, noticing when the Autobot starts to make his way toward him. A chuckle escapes the Mercenary and he starts to approach Shark as well. "This should be good..." he muses to himself. Crackshot was indeed, outside the city, eyeballing a few mechs who were eyeballing the singular Autobot. The mercenary won't be amused for long as a pistol appears in Shark's right hand, his rifle and turret lock in upon the mech before him. "Tac." the young mechs' voice takes this much more mature, dangerous tone. Standing there, ready to duel it out if he has to, and he's hoping he does. Tacticon whips his pistol out as well and aims it at the Autobot's head. "Idiot..." he greets the Autobot in turn, his head shifting slightly as he eyes the other with one optic. Shark grins toothily as he raises his pistol. "Bring it, and make it good, I've not had a decent fight since the gladiatorial games." Lifeline exits the city and slows to a stop in front of Crackshot. "Shark is still back there, making that mercenary doesn't try to follow us." Crackshot blinks and looks over at Lifeline, saluting "Want me to tag him out so he can go with you? Tacticon chuckles softly and shakes his head. "Idiot is the name that you've decided upon... Not I," the former Decepticon turned mercenary states with a smirk. Lowering his weapon, Tacticon spins the pistol round and around his trigger finger before deftly slipping it back into its holster which then disappears into his thigh with a snap-click. "Trying to cover the Medic's escape, huh? Apparently you've got something worth hiding... You really are below average intellect, aren't you?" Lifeline says, "Or go help him. Either way, I'm going to keep moving. Ping me if you want to catch up." Crackshot nods at Lifeline and turns to run into Cubicron. HE dives for the ground, transforming as he starts to accelerate, thinking quickly. what COULD he do? Moments later he pulls up, skidding to a halt as he transforms, both weapons still on his hips as his hands move to reach for them "... No, I think he'd be pretty smart. Shark eyes the pistol spin, then smirks back, "Been called worse. But stop stalling Tac." then Crackshot show up on cue. "Nice timing." the young mech notes with a hint of annoyance. "The medic has stuff to take to a friend of hers. No more or less. But you get in her way, Tac, I guarantee right here and now I will personally rip your **** out then stuff it in your optical socket." +Roll: Crackshot rolls against its Presence Stat and succeeds by 8! The total roll was 5. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Presence Stat and fails by 7! The total roll was 16. Crackshot blinks and glances a moment to Shark in surprise, then back to the mercenary. Crackshot was trying hard not to giggle it looked like. Tacticon chuckles softly at Shark's words. "You really do need to lay off the macho bit..." he trails before transforming into his vehicle mode with a series of audible cranks, whirrs, and whines. Anti-gravity thrusters ignite, and then the jet engines upon his aft roar to life sending the strike hovercraft speeding out of Cubicron. Tacticon transforms from Robot to Cy-Tech 666 Reaver Mode. Shark transforms from Robot to Hover Car Mode. +Roll: Tacticon rolls against its Power Stat and BOTCHES! +Roll: Shark rolls against his Power Stat and succeeds by 13! The total roll was 5. Shark transforms and races after the mercenary. Then goes for a hard BUMP against the merc's bumper! +Roll: Crackshot rolls against its Agility Stat and BOTCHES! Crackshot's hands reach for his guns, both at once... *BANG* "OW! MYFOOT!" +Roll: Tacticon rolls against its Agility Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 10. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 11. Tacticon peels away from Shark just far enough to avoid the bump, and the engines pump even more speed into his effort to catch up to the Flatbed. "Remember, Autobot... You started this, and I got plenty of witnesses to prove it," he offers coolly, and in his tone are the clear signs of amusement. +Roll: Tacticon rolls against its Power Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 11. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Power Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! Shark powers just past the mercenary, intending on cutting him off. "You presume the witnesses care, first of all." shifting around in front of the merc and slowing down, readying for impact. "And guess what, Tac, I /finish/ what I start." +Roll: Shark rolls against his Dexterity Stat and succeeds by 10! The total roll was 3. +Roll: Tacticon rolls against its Agility Stat and succeeds by 5! The total roll was 12. +Roll: Tacticon rolls against its Endurance Stat and succeeds by 14! The total roll was 3. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Endurance Stat and succeeds by 2! The total roll was 15. Tacticon serves deftly, attempting to avoid what he thinks is going to be a sideways ram...but instead Shark whizzes by him and shifts around to try and bumper-block him. A chuckle fills the Mercenary's core as he seems to be at the mercy of the Autobot, unable to dodge the other... Lucky for him, he's small but built incredibly sturdy. "Let's hope your chassis is tougher than mine, Shark...for YOUR sake!" **WHAM** Lifeline just keeps on going, even though she's worried about both Shark and Crackshot. She makes it to the main roadway and the smooth, mostly-unbroken surface makes it easier for her to pick up a bit more speed, putting distance between herself and Cubicron. Shark is a tough mech, made of stern stuff, he has to be all considering. With barely a scratch, Shark keeps maneuvering to keep the merc behind him. Buying the doc that time she'll need. With Crackshot out of commission for the moment. It's just him now. He likes those odds a little too much. "What was that a love tap? I'm touched." he laughs. Combat: Shark attacks Tacticon with unarmed Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Tacticon's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Tacticon attacks Shark with unarmed Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 1 104/105 99% Hull/Health 0 188/188 100% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 99% ---- Tacticon chuckles in return, "I sure hope not, as you really aren't my type." Jarred briefly by the bumper to bumper impact with Shark, Tacticon suddenly breaks in order to put enough distance between the Autobot and himself to activate his strike craft's weapons array. A single shot lances outward toward the hover craft. Take that, Autobot... Combat: Tacticon attacks Shark with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 16 88/105 84% Hull/Health 5 183/188 97% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 99% ---- Shark winces, that hurt a bit. Up comes the rifle, "Care for some real fire power Tac or you going to let the doc be?" he asks, giving the merc a choice to be decent here. Tacticon replies with another lancing pulse from the weapons array of his underside. The green bolt streaks forward just as the mech speaks. "You started this, fool... You pulled your weapon on me in the middle of Cubicron. When I put mine away and sped from the city, you pursued ME.... That's what happened, AND that's what everyone saw. YOU be decent, and back off... Kid." Combat: Tacticon attacks Shark with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 6 82/105 78% Hull/Health 16 167/188 89% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 99% ---- Shark grimaces at that impact, trying to keep just far enough ahead to keep the merc blocked from going ahead of him. 'C'mon Lifeline, tell me you got to Iacon already.' he muses to himself, then the rifle swivels around. "You are the fool for taking Decepticon money to help them hurt my leader, for that you taste this!" Combat: Shark attacks Tacticon with rifle Level: 3 and MISSES! "Your Leader understands that a business mech is a business mech... Why can't you?" Tacticon replies as an explosion of dust and debris sprays cascades upward into the sky as he whizzes by it. Another shot lances forward, though after it is released the mech does cease his pursuit as he slows to nearly a complete stop. Combat: Tacticon attacks Shark with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 13 69/105 66% Hull/Health 4 163/188 87% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 89% ---- Lifeline is most of the way to Iacon by now, and worrying about Crackshot and Shark the whole way. She waits until she passes the first of the Autobot outer perimeter sentries to send a very short ping message to Shark. Lifeline transmits, "Safe." Shark grunts a bit at the contact. Tac gets no verbal response as Sharks' rifle goes back into subspace and his car form shoots out a cloud of black light, thusly buying him just a bit of time to escape and power home and seek some medical attention. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs Category:Tacticon's Logs